Question: In triangle $ABC,$ angle bisectors $\overline{AD}$ and $\overline{BE}$ intersect at $P.$  If $AB = 7,$ $AC = 5,$ and $BC = 3,$ find $\frac{BP}{PE}.$
Explanation: Let $\mathbf{a}$ denote $\overrightarrow{A},$ etc.

Since $\overline{BE}$ is the angle bisector, by the Angle Bisector Theorem,
\[\frac{BD}{CD} = \frac{AB}{AC} = \frac{7}{5},\]so $\mathbf{d} = \frac{5}{12} \mathbf{b} + \frac{7}{12} \mathbf{c}.$

Similarly,
\[\frac{AE}{CE} = \frac{AB}{BC} = \frac{7}{3},\]so $\mathbf{e} = \frac{3}{10} \mathbf{a} + \frac{7}{10} \mathbf{c}.$

[asy]
unitsize(1 cm);

pair A, B, C, D, E, P;

B = (0,0);
C = (3,0);
A = intersectionpoint(arc(B,7,0,180),arc(C,5,0,180));
D = extension(A,incenter(A,B,C),B,C);
E = extension(B,incenter(A,B,C),A,C);
P = incenter(A,B,C);

draw(A--B--C--cycle);
draw(A--D);
draw(B--E);

label("$A$", A, N);
label("$B$", B, SW);
label("$C$", C, SE);
label("$D$", D, S);
label("$E$", E, SE);
label("$P$", P, NW);
[/asy]

Isolating $\mathbf{c}$ in each equation, we obtain
\[\mathbf{c} = \frac{12 \mathbf{d} - 5 \mathbf{b}}{7} = \frac{10 \mathbf{e} - 3 \mathbf{a}}{7}.\]Then $12 \mathbf{d} - 5 \mathbf{b} = 10 \mathbf{e} - 3 \mathbf{a},$ so $3 \mathbf{a} + 12 \mathbf{d} = 5 \mathbf{b} + 10 \mathbf{e},$ or
\[\frac{3}{15} \mathbf{a} + \frac{12}{15} \mathbf{d} = \frac{5}{15} \mathbf{b} + \frac{10}{15} \mathbf{e}.\]Since the coefficients on both sides of the equation add up to 1, the vector on the left side lies on line $AD,$ and the vector on the right side lies on line $BE.$  Therefore, this common vector is $\mathbf{p}.$  Furthermore, $\frac{BP}{PE} = \frac{10}{5} = \boxed{2}.$